User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mayberry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 216 The Manicurist page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andlaw99 (Talk) 04:48, November 29, 2010 Admin Sorry I've taken to long to get back to you. Your status has been updated to Administrator. I like the additions you made to Mayberry Wiki the day you spent here. I'd like to see this Wiki enriched with lots more content. I usually only spend an hour or two a week working on it. The only experience I have with Wikis is the work I've done on this one. I'm glad to see someone else is interested! Gomer says hey. Andlaw99 03:27, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks! I am currently Admin on a couple of other pages, but will definitely try to do some work here. I will work on a cool new main page! Featured Video, Featured Images, etc. "Hey to Gome'" - Buffymybasset The Main Page Good job on the main page design! I've already gotten some positive feedback about it. Andlaw99 05:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thank you! Like I said, I can do more, but for some reason couldn't get it aligned better... :) Oh well, I'll work on it again soon. Buffymybasset main page ok, thanks for letting me know! Um, I was wondering about something. I've seen the Narnia, Pirates of the Carribean and someother wiki front pages and I like how they have that Main Page Slider thing. Is there any pictures on this wiki that have the necessary size? I don't know if you have seen those, but I think they are cool. If I had the official sized pictures, I could probably put something together, but you are working on that page, so what do you think? sorry for the confusing paragraph! :-( EllieWalker 20:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- I'm actually trying to work on the slider now. I am unsure why it's not showing up.. Grrrrr. Can get rather aggrivating. Buffy :Look GREAT! I know, I tried to do the slider and it didn't show up! :-( EllieWalker 21:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :----- :Go figure it was something minor like sizing of the picture, yet I can figure out rss and other coding! haha. Thanks, and happy editing :) Buffy. Main Page You're doing great! I can't wait to see the final design. By the way, User:EllieWalker has been upgraded to Admin status. That user's frequent and high quality edits convinced me to grant the request. And now we are three! Happy editing! Andlaw99 20:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Very cool! It looks like a real Wikia now! I like the scrolling images. One other thing I'd like to see on the main page is a direct link to the main description pages for each of the three Mayberry series: TAGS, Gomer & RFD. I'm not sure how to do it yet. Something to think about. Again, great job! Andlaw99 03:39, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- You got it! I will work on it tomorrow evening. Buffy. That'll work! Thanks! Andlaw99 04:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks. It does make sense to have that link changed :) Buffy. Juanita Pike Question Talk:Juanita_Pike Andlaw99 04:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- JUST replied to it :) Buffy episode pages Just to let you know, I'm still working on the episode pages. thanks for adding photos!EllieWalker 18:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure thing! I try to just upload them as I find them :) Buffy :Thanks! EllieWalker 18:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) R.I.P. Bill Erwin Just found out Mayberry actor Bill Erwin died. Is there a way to post news like that on the main page? Andlaw99 18:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- You can click the "read more" button and add it under "news". You can also create a blog.. with his image maybe... Let me know if that works for you :) Buffy Done. Andlaw99 18:58, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- I never realized that was the same actor on Seinfeld! Wow, he was in a lot of stuff! Buffy pictures Where do you get all the pictures? EllieWalker 09:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- I've been googling for most of them. :) Gotten lucky! Buffy :I'll say! :-) I've been googling to, but can't get to many high resolution pics. EllieWalker 18:36, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :----- :Look through these.. maybe you can find some more :) :http://www.fanpop.com/spots/the-andy-griffith-show/screencaps/263 ::Thanks! EllieWalker 18:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) a few things Thanks Buffy! I use Mozilla Firefox, but I still don't have a spell checker. Oh well, it gives me good practice using a dictionary! lol! Thanks again! EllieWalker 09:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- reallly? The words misspelt show up underlined in red, then I right click on them and it gives me options on the correct way to spell the word... Buffy. Yeah, it shows for my email but not here. oh well! EllieWalker 17:12, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ohhh, have you clicked "source" when you edit? If not, that's why. Click "source" the tab on the top right, then you can see the words underlined. Buffy That did it! Thanks! EllieWalker 08:38, January 6, 2011 (UTC) blog What do you think about me doing a blog maybe once a week about the episodes. i'd start with the first one and write what I think about it and so forth? I could try that and you or Andy could tell me what you think? Be honest! I'm fine it it isn't a good idea! ;-) EllieWalker 09:09, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sorta like my check-point-chicky blog? I think it's a great idea! Feel free to do whatever you want to keep the page interesting! :) Buffy :Oh! I didn't know what that was! could you explain please? Oh, and thanks! EllieWalker 18:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC)----- :Oh sure.. a blog is basically a community board where you can post anything.. from news.. to fun vids.. to polls. The bottom right of the main page has our blogs.. click "see all" to see them.. or click "add new' to create your own. If you open the blog I made, there is a comment section at the bottom where you can comment the blog. :) Buffy :___________________________________________________________________________________ :Ok, thanks! I'm not that great of a writer, but it's fun, so I'll try to do one once a week. Thanks again! EllieWalker 06:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) reply cool! i'll check that out! thanks!EllieWalker 08:07, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- I checked it out! Pretty amazing link! TONS of pics!! I will have to use some too :D Buffy thanks again Thanks again, Buffy! I was wondering something. I really like the National Treasure series and found a Wikia wiki on it. it doesn't have any admins and hardly any editors, but i redesigned the front page and added some templates. could you tell me what you think? it's ok if you don't want to. here is the link: http://nationaltreasure.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page --EllieWalker 09:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- I think you are doing a great job! Really! If you ever want help with the design, let me know! Would be happy to help. 09:16, January 22, 2011 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Thanks Buffy!EllieWalker 09:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) awesome find! YOU ARE TELLING ME!!! THANKS! by the way, I downloaded a BUNCH of pics from the sight, but can't do them tonight. just to let you know that i probably will tomorrow. EllieWalker 21:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ----- Okay! Sounds greatttt! :D Buffy help! Hi Buffy! I've been doing a lot of work over at the National Treasure Wiki and I need help on something. I've made some gallery pages (National Treasure images, Book of Secrets images) and I wanted to put them in a Category. I made the Category page, Category: Galleries, but I can't get it onto the pages I want. Can you help? Thanks. --EllieWalker 09:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) congrats! Congratulations on making the 1,000 page!! Yeah! :-) --EllieWalker 12:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ----- Sweet! I didn't even notice! HAHA Buffy pages Cool! I've been watching each episode too! EllieWalker 18:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yeah! Looks GREAT!! I've been a little busy lately, but I should be getting more pictures soon! I still have a bunch of pics from the AWESOME website to post! --EllieWalker 05:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ----- I've gotten all the way up to page 331!!! lol. I've been like a woman on a mission tonight- but I've really enjoyed it! It's fun!!! I want to get all the infoboxes done, up to the colored episodes :) Buffy